Love Last Forever
by hades4
Summary: Kakkarot and Serenity are meant for each other but what happens when fate come and test their love is there love strong enough to withstand that test? Complet
1. Default Chapter

Love Last Forever By Hades  
  
Disclaim: I do not own Dragon ball Z or Sailor Moon. Thought I hope I could.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~Flash back~  
  
"Daughter it is time for you to leave the moon and go train with your senshi's."  
  
"Mother why do I have to leave, I want to stay with you."  
  
"No my Serenity, you have to go, to be a great Queen you must train yourself."  
  
"Yes mother when will I have to leave."  
  
"Tomorrow"  
  
~End of Flash back~  
  
I am back at last I will be home in no time. During her training she when to different planet of the Silver Alliance during her training on her senshi's planet she learned to use all of her senshi's power.  
  
Mars - Fire & Sprit Venus - Love & Beauty Earth - Soul & Healing Mercury - Ice & Knowledge Jupiter - Lightning & Strength Saturn - Life & Death Uranus - Wind & Speed Neptune - Music & Oceans Pluto - Time & Space  
  
In a flash of light Serena is now in front of the throne room door. In a flash she is changed into her princess dress, running into the throne room, Serenity was to excited to notice that there were two people there.  
  
"Mother, Mother, I am home." Serena rushed to her mother and embrace her in a very big hug.  
  
"Very good my child, Stand by me we have visitors." Embarrassed Princess Serenity stands aside and made curtsy. "Hello, I am Princess Serenity."  
  
Nodding his head the King Vegeta greeted her "I am King Vegeta and this is my son Prince Vegeta." As the King said that Prince Vegeta imitated his father and bowed his head slightly.  
  
"Please forgive my daughter's impudence, she just came back from a long trip and was in a hurry to find me."  
  
"No problem Queen Serenity, may we know go back to our discussion."  
  
"Yes, yes, Serena go back to your room I will see you later, dear."  
  
"Yes mother." Leaving silently Serenity went back to her room.  
  
In her room Serena literally dropped herself on the bed and went to sleep instantly.  
  
~Dream~  
  
There was a ball going in the palace everything was beautiful. There are many peoples dancing happily. The Prince Endymon came over and asked her for a dance as she is going down the stairs to reach the ballroom. He was talking to her but the words where impossible to make out. Then suddenly the a big explosion was heard. Beryl and Metallia troop were coming, blood was flowing everywhere Beryl was laughing evilly. The entire palace crumble to the ground and so was her mother using her last strength to imprison Beryl and Metallia.  
  
~End of Dream~  
  
Sweat was covering her from and to toe. Breathing hard Serena was shaken by the dream. She curled in her bed and thought about the dream. She didn't understand what the dream was about, is it a premonition or a normal nightmare. She got frustrated sitting on the bed doing nothing. She got up took a hot shower and went to the gym to train and get the dream out of her mind.  
  
**********  
  
"You may go know, I will call you when I need you."  
  
"Yes Prince Vegeta." Kakkarot started to stroll around the palace. This place is quite incredible, different from Vegeta but incredible all the same. Admiring the furniture Kakkarot didn't notice he went deeper in the palace. At the end of the hall he heard someone in that room curiously he went in the room and saw a beautiful female punching and kicking the air. Each punch she made was full of power but also very graceful. He was surprised and mesmerized by her movement.  
  
**********  
  
Feeling being watched Serena turned toward the door way and see a spiky hair man staring at her. Due to his muscular body and hair that is defying gravity she know he was a Sayijin.  
  
"What are you doing here? Visitors are not allowed in this area of the palace." Kakkarot was snapped out of his state of trance.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your training. I was wondering around admiring the palace and didn't notice I came here. My name is Kakkarot. Prince Vegeta's Advisor, who are you?"  
  
Serena was surprised that the he didn't know who she was normally everyone that came to the palace and saw the Queen know that she was Princess Serenity since they look so much alike. Then an idea came to her.  
  
"My name is Usagi, Princess Serenity's personal bodyguard." Proud of her little lie Serena gave a big smile.  
  
**********  
  
Kakkarot's eye's went a little bit wide. A guard to Princess Serenity she must be very strong. But how can a little thing like her be strong enough to protect the Princess.  
  
**********  
  
As Kakkarot is deep in his thought he didn't saw the punch that was coming his way and landed on this stomach. Kakkarot was toughly impressed and smiled. This is going to be fun. He went into a fighting ready to spar with the strange girl.  
  
They went into a hand in hand combat they matched each other movement punch for punch, kick for kick none really getting the upper hand on the other. Then they changed tactic Kakkarot started to shoot ki blast and Serena change her attacks to element shooting ocean ball and earth balls. Their ball of power clashed together and created an explosion. Luckily the room was fully proofed and little damage is done to the room.  
  
The explosion cause both of them to be thrown to the tall. Resting on the wall they both are sweating from head to toe and breathing hard. Suddenly they both lifted their head at the same time and saw their state and laughed. They laughed so hard their sides hurt.  
  
It had been quite some time I didn't have such a good spar. Kakkarot thought.  
  
Slowly but surly Serena stand up and walked over to Kakkarot she stretched her arm out to help Kakkarot stand up. 


	2. Chapter 2

Love Last Forever By Hades  
  
Disclaim: I do not own Dragon ball Z or Sailor Moon. Thought I hope I could.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"We should do that again sometime. How about tomorrow night in the forest behind the palace, that will be your punishment for coming in here." Serena said her eyes glittering, a smile forming.  
  
In his heart Kakkarot was over joy by this punishment first, he get the chance to fight with such a great fighter. His Sayijin instict wish it is all ready tomorrow. Second he will be able to see this angel again. Trying not to sound to excited he said: "Very well if I must make amend for my intrusion, I will see you tomorrow at 7 p.m."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"No?"  
  
"Humm. I. I mean I cannot meet you tomorrow at 7 I have to wait until the Princess retires to her room then I can meet you. How about 10 p.m.? I will meet you then." That was a close one I should be more careful around him.  
  
"Deal at 10 then." Kakkarot was about to step closer to the girl when suddenly there was a flash of light surrounding the girl and made him take a step back. Separating his hand when he felt the light fade Usagi was gone she was nowhere to be seen.  
  
What the hell happened, where did she go? daze at what he witnessed he slowly walked out of the room to go back to his apartment. On the way he made a mental not to ask her what happened when they will meet tomorrow night.  
  
********** After disappearing Serena went back to her room to take a shower and have some rest. After a few hours of rest Serena starts to wake up with a funny sensation, opening her eyes she sees the sun setting.  
  
Damn, I have to prepare for supper. Getting up she ran around the room getting her cloth out of the closet throwing them all around the room looking for the right gown. Tonight's supper is to the honor of King Vegeta and his son. She has to be perfect to perfect to give a good impression to those arrogant royalties. Running through her close she finally found the right attire to wear a white gown like one of her princess gown but in silk and looked much more elegant. Looking in the mirror at herself she felt that something was missing. Looking around the room she saw a handkerchief picking it up she slipped to her belt. Perfect, let's get the show over and done with.  
  
As she was going to leave her room Queen Serenity knocked on her door. "Serena dear it's time to go." Serena came out of her room. "You look beautiful my dear." "Thank you mother." Slowly they both walked to the hall to wait for their guest. Few second past King Vegeta and his son came to view.  
  
King Vegeta came over to the Queen and gave her his arm escorting her to the dining room. Seeing his father's action, Prince Vegeta reaculentlly hold out his arm to Serena and lead her to the dining room. The dinner was pleasant and civilized when the desert was brought Queen Serenity suggest to Serena. "Dear why don't you play music for us while we eat desert." "Yes, Mother."  
  
Serena sat on the bench and start to play the piano,  
  
Kakkarot was in the hall when suddenly he heard the music coming out of the dining room. Curious Kakkarot opened the door and peeked. He was astonished to see Usagi playing the piano. He was lost in the music for a few second then suddenly a thought came to him. Shouldn't she be by the princess side? Kakkarot was curious but he also know how to restrain himself he will wait until the dinner is finished and talk to her.  
  
********** A sharp feeling of being watch suddenly occurred to Serena, she lifted her head and saw Kakkarot turning to leave. Panic was starting to form in the pit of her stomach. Darn why does he have to wonder around like that. She was annoyed, pissed and scared. She didn't want to him to know about her real identity just yet. Playing the last note on the piano she stood and have a bow.  
  
"Very nice my dear. King Vegeta I hope you enjoyed the evening." Said the Queen. "I certainly did. It was a very nice piece that you played Princess."  
  
After an other hours of talking everyone was ready to retire to their room. Before leaving the dining room Serena took out her handkerchief and hooked it to her hair so it hides her face except her eyes.  
  
In the hall Kakkarot was waiting for the King and Prince. However, secretly he wanted to see Usagi.  
  
The door open, King and Prince Vegeta step out of the dinning room but no Usagi in sight only the Queen and the Princess. Kakkarot found it really weird that Usagi wasn't present but she was in t he dinning room playing the piano, there is only one exit from the dinning room. Kakkarot is very puzzle by the situation. However, not forgetting his duty he marched to his King and Prince and greeted them. Then he walked to the Queen to bid them good night.  
  
**********  
  
Walking out of the Dinning room Serena walked closely to her mother in such an angle that Kakkorot will not be able to see her. She headed strait to her room to wait at the up coming spar with Kakkort.  
  
Author Note: First of all I will like to thank all the people that reviewed THANKS I never really though anyone would read my work. [pic] Second thing I want to say is SORRY I didn't update I am so very busy lately I try to write as much as possible but with the limited time for sleep my brain is not working quite normally. I will stop here for the moment more will be coming up soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

Love Last Forever  
By  
Hades  
  
Disclaim: I do not own Dragon ball or Sailor Moon. Thought I hope I could. Please don't sue me!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The night is closing in Serena changed into her sparring outfit. It was 9:30 using her power Serena appeared in the gym and starts to make some warm up exercise.  
  
Kakkarot walked to the gym deep in his thought and didn't notice the door in front of him without a though the knocked his head on the door. Unprepared he fell to the floor. Shaking his head he heard a crystalline laugh. Looking up he saw Usagi laughing so hard that she is shaking with it. Pretending to be mad he launched toward Usagi sending her kicks and punches at a very high speed. Still laughing she dodged everyone of them. Tired of dodging she sends a punch to Kakkarot. Also sending a punch in Usagi's direction their fist meet and both of them flew backward. Smirking both of them got into a fighting stance and started the real spar.  
  
Punch and kicks were thrown so fast they were only a blur. Having enough of physical attacks they started on ki blasts. Kakkarot throw several blasts toward Usagi, gathering her power she summoned the power of Mercury using the ice beam she throws the beam toward Kakkarot in the mean time it slows down the ki blast. Surprised Kakkarot received the ice beam in its full blast his entire body was covered with ice. Hardheaded Kakkarot would not admit defeat he powered up the ice around him melted. Caught by surprise at that Usagi only stared at him, with incredible speed Kakkarot pined Usagi to the wall.  
  
"I win"  
  
Not wanting to lose, Usagi try to get free of Kakkarots hold. However, the more she debated, Kakkarot applied more pressure on his hold until Usagi couldn't move at all.  
  
Unable to breath anymore Usagi admitted defeat.  
  
"O.o..ok. I lose get off of me. I can't. breath."  
  
Finally noticing what he was doing he loosen his hold on her. Getting up Usagi took a deep breath. Sitting next to her Kakkarot was looking at her.  
  
"What is it I already admitted you won."? "Nothing" he said promptly. "Since you lost to me should I get a prize?" "Nope since this was suppose to be your punishment for wandering in this area without permission." "At least can you answer one of my question?" "Ask and I see if I want to answer." "Where were you tonight, I saw you in the dining room but when the King Vegeta and Queen Serenity left you were not with them."  
  
Thinking fast she tried to give a good explanations.  
  
"Euuu. you know the trick I do with appearing and disappearing I did just that." 'Whewwe that was a close one.' Usagi thought.  
  
Kakkarot was eyeing her suspiciously, however couldn't say that she was lying so let the subject drop. 2 month later  
  
A ki blast from no where came toward Usagi, with a trick Kakkarot taught Usagi she block the blast and send it back from where it came from. Kakkarot came up behind her and throw her into the air.  
  
"IIIIIIIIEEEEE!!!" "hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!" "What do you think you are doing I could have a heart attack you know." Usagi cried. "No you won't you like it when I surprise you." Kakkarot said and took Usagi by the waist to pull her to him. Ever so gently he lifted her head and applied a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
"You know we cannot always meet at night. I also want to see you during the day" Kakkarot lips are still pressed against Usagi's.  
  
Feeling guilty Usagi said, "I know but I cannot do anything about it I am on duty as you are. You have to protect you King and Prince and me my Princess. Being able to see each other at night is better then not at all, right?"  
  
"Yeah I guess your right but I miss you." "Here take this so whenever you miss me you can look at this." Usagi handed Kakkarot a locket shaped like a crescent moon and inside a soft music is heard and there are the pictures of Kakkarot and Usagi.  
  
Taking the locket Kakkarot gently took and admired it for a long moment before putting it around his neck. "I will always were this locket with me."  
  
"You promise, you will wear it forever and always remember me and love me."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"As long as you remember and loves me the locket will be free and can be open with a wave of you hand. But if one day you forget about me the locket will turn into amber and will not be able to be opened. This is my chain to you I will never let you go know."  
  
"I don't want to be left alone, I love you my love." Gently Kakkarot lean forward and press his mouth on Usagi's.  
  
A/U: Sorry it took me so long to update but I really try to do my best. And please "May I excuse myself for any typo or grammar or spelling error I really don't have time to edit my work right know." I also want to thank all the reader to put up with me Thank You, Arigato, Gracias, Chie Chie, Totzai. 


	4. Chapter 4 Truth

Love Last Forever  
By  
Hades  
  
Disclaim: I do not own Dragon ball or Sailor Moon. Thought I hope I could. Please don't sue me!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The next morning  
  
Life is perfect Serena is in love and happy. Humming a song she when to the throne room to see her mother.  
  
"Good morning mother."  
  
"Why Serena you look quite happy today. However, I believe you should be tomorrow is your 16th birthday they day you will be old enough to pick a husband and I have the right candidate for you."  
  
Usagi was stricken the smile left her face. She had completely forgot her birthday. "Who might it me mother?"  
  
"Why you will meet them tomorrow at the party I have planned for you. Tomorrow you will be able to choose who you want to marry with. However if you don't pick one I will be picking one for you when the times comes."  
  
Usagi was very troubled and didn't know what to do about this with a bow she said "Very well mother I will go back to my room now." Slowly she walked back to her room. She is troubled and doesn't afraid that if Kakkarot find out who she is he will never forgive her or even hate her. At Night  
  
As usual Kakkarot and Usagi are sparring together. But today Usagi is very distracted. Noticing this Kakkarot stopped attacking and took her in his arms.  
  
"What's the mater you seem preoccupied with something?" "Nothing I was just thinking about tomorrow. Will you be attending to tomorrows' ball?" "I think so since everyone is invited. Will you be there?" "I don't know," she said quietly. "You don't know? But it's the Princess birthday you have to be there. How am I suppose to ask you to dance with me if you are not there." "Can you promise me something? Always love me, and forgive me if I ever do anything wrong." Usagi started to cry. "Please stop crying, of course I will forgive you for anything and will always love you." He hugs her furiously. He didn't know what to say so he just holds her in silence.  
  
Slowly he loosens the hold on her and lifts her face up. "Do you want to tell me why you are crying?" She lays her head on his chest shacking it furiously. "No I don't want to." "Tell me." "You promise you won't be mad?" "Haven't I already promised you?" "Ok. I. I. I am not Usagi." Kakkarot looked at her stun. "Of course you are Usagi, who else could you be?" "No, no I am not I. I. I am Serena." "Serena? Like the Princess Serenity, Serena?" "I am Princess Serenity!" Serena waited for Kakkarot to react but he was silent. Using one hand Kakkarot lifted Usagi/Serena's head. "You are Usagi who ever you are, you will always be Usagi to me my little bunny."  
  
Tears start to cloud her eyes she hugged Kakkarot with all her might a smile slowly formed on her face. "Tomorrow you have to come to the ball. Mother is forcing me to pick a husband but if I don't she will pick one for me by the end of the night. I don't want to marry anyone else but you." Kakkarot was very moved by what Usagi said and hugged her with love. "I will I promise I will be at the ball."  
  
For the rest of the day they stayed in each others arms Usagi confessing everything and told Kakkarot everything about her life as a princess. Kakkarot also sharing his past with Usagi.  
  
When one is happy time fly dawn will strike in a few more minutes. Usagi have to go back to her room before the servant comes in her room.  
  
"I have to go. I will see you tonight at the ball." "TONIGHT that long can't I sneak in at lunch time or something." Kakkarot said in a pleading eyes. "Oh alright I will send you a message or something." Usagi gave him a quick kiss on the lips and vanished.  
  
It is around mid day now everything seems to go very fast for Usagi. Maids come and go from her room to prepare her for the ball.  
  
A/U Sorry this chapter is relatively small but I am working on it. I am just not to sure how I want to developed the next scene. Thank you for you patients. 


	5. Chapter 5

Love Last Forever  
By  
Hades  
  
Disclaim: I do not own Dragon ball or Sailor Moon. Thought I hope I could. Please don't sue me!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
As the preparation goes on, King Vegeta and his son are in their room discussing the reason of the up coming ball.  
  
"Son, I want you marry the Princess." "Why? father." "DO NOT QUESTION MY AUTHORITY! I am your father I have the right to select your wife." "Father! I am not questioning your authority. I didn't say I would not marry the Princess. I just wanted to know why you want me to marry her." "Very well, tonight's ball is in the honor of the Princess so she could pick a husband no one knows anything about it. But I overheard some servant talking. In marrying the Princess we will have the power of the Silver Crystal on our side. Long, long ago there is a prophesy among our race."  
  
Darkness and Light are of a whole When comes Evil Light and Darkness shall perish The two half of a whole shall come together Power shall come forth As the Universe shall be ruled By the Light  
  
"If you and the Princess marry and come together before the evil show we will kill those imbeciles and rule the world with the Silver Crystal."  
  
Very interested in killing Evil and the idea of ruling the world Prince Vegeta promise to himself to get the Princess to marry him.  
  
Meanwhile lurking in the shadow in the room next door was a man. Even thought the night is clear with millions of stars shining up in the sky, the man's face is covered by the shadows of the night. Quietly the man come out of the room and walk down the hall silently like a wolf waiting to catch his pray.  
  
Looking out the window, Serena was looking at the stars. The stars are shining brightly as if it wants to celebrate this happy occasion with Serena. Smiling at the stars Serena turned back to the mirror and gave a last touch to her make up.  
  
The Ball  
  
The ballroom is decorated brightly with candles all around the room. Guests are arriving the Queen is set to great them. The King and Prince Vegeta finally shows up as the last guest makes there entrance. "Welcome to all this ball is dedicated to my daughter." Slowlly Serena walked down the main stairs to join her mother. With an elegant curtsy she greeted all the guests.  
  
"I thank you all for attending. Refreshment and are on the side and dinner will be served at 7:30 p.m. enjoy your stay."  
  
Music start up many people asked Serena for a dance Princes of different planet presented themselves. But Serena had eyes for only one person the one and only person that is not present. She is disappointed and afraid that Kakkarot had changed his mind and would not come to the ball. With great effort she tries to entertain her mother's guest putting on a fake smile.  
  
Kakkarot finally shows up and went to his King.  
  
"Kakkarot, where have you been?" "I was training your majesty I forgot the time." Kakkarot was acting quite odd even to the eyes of the King. However, if it is training which is a good cause by his standard it was ok that Kakkarot was late.  
  
"Very well. Son I want you to go and dance with the Princess before dinner and escort her to the dinning room." It wasn't a suggestion or a statement but an order.  
  
The Prince advanced to Serena, because of the need to impress her, he politely asks for a dance. After a slit hesitation Serena took the Prince's hand. The dance was quite pleasant to Serena's surprise, the Prince was a very good dancer. Other then being very arrogant he is not so bad.  
  
In a corner Kakkarot was looking at Serena and the Prince jealousy was written all over his face. However, he didn't do anything. He acted distant not looking at Serena, pretended she wasn't in the room.  
  
Once the music stopped Serena stepped back to her mother's side. Serena was waiting impatiently for Kakkarot to ask her for a dance. But as the Prince Counselor and bodyguard he stayed by the Prince side as not to fail his duty.  
  
The time was up the Queen suggested to his guest to go to there quarter to have some rest.  
  
"Daughter you must tell me your choice tomorrow so I may begin the preparation." the Queen said and left her Serena standing in front of her room.  
  
Serena was very confused about Kakkarot action. That night same as every night she went to the gym, Kakkarot wasn't there. Tiered or waiting she went to his room to have a few things cleared. 


	6. Chapter 6

Love Last Forever By Hades  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The palace was in chaos. Everyone where happy about the wedding, servant are running around making the preparation. Smiles are present on everyone's face except for Princess Serenity. King Vegeta and the Prince left right after the announcement of Princess Serenity's engagement. Saying there is an emergency on the home planet they have to leave right away, leaving Kakkarot as there representative.  
  
After the announcement, everyday Kakkarot would go out and train alone in the forest. When the news broke through that Usagi was going to marry the Prince of the Earth. Each passing day was an agony. Until one night, he couldn't stand it any longer and went to peak at Usagi.  
  
Usagi was in her room she had at last came into therm that she couldn't change anything and went on with her mother's plan. Following the same routine as before she trained vigorously. However coming into therm with one's mind do not mean one's heart will agree. Each time she trains, Kakkarot's face will suddenly pop into Usagi's mind. Trying to push his face away, Usagi try to concentrate on her training and reminded herself it will be her wedding day. 'I should be happy! It's my wedding day tomorrow' She puts her hand in front of her eyes and tears silently slide down her cheeks.  
  
In his hiding place Kakkorot could not stand it anymore. Her grief, sorrow and tears are like a knife cutting his heart. Silently he comes out of his hiding place, he walks toward Usagi, and took her and his arm. Without even looking Usagi knew it was Kakkorot. She recognize his sent and his lean body. She try to push him away to refuse his comfort. The more she resist the more Kakkorot held on. Her sobs become louder and her tears soaked his shirt. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he said hoarsely. Usagi start hit his chest with her fist and crying "Why, why did you do that to me!?!?!?" "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me? I didn't want to lie to you and hurt you. I heard the King and the Prince talking one night about one of our saiyjin legend. The Prince and you must wed or a big chaos will come upon the universe. I thought that if I separate from you, you will marry Prince Vegeta. But you choose the Blasted Earth Prince."  
  
Realization came to Usagi that Kakkarot was only trying to do the greater good but could of have told her about all this and it should have been her choice if she wanted to marry Prince Vegeta. Still not ready to forgive Kakkarot she stepped back from him and disappeared.  
  
Endimond found Usagi in the garden crying by the fountain. "Serena what's the matter?" "It's nothing" she said in a sob. "Come on Serena I know you since we were a child you know you can't hide anything from me. It's Kakkarot isn't it you are in love with him." he stated.  
  
"Oh! Endimond I love him so much but he was so stupid and know I am engaged with you." She said bitterly. Then she caught herself. "Not that you are not good or anything I love you too but... it's just not the same thing."  
  
"I understand I love you too but as a sister." Giving Serena a hug of comfort.  
  
Suddenly Beryl came out of no were. "How dare you put your hand on Endimond he is mine!" She screamed aiming a powerful blast at Serena. To save Serena, Endimond twisted himself and stood in front of her. The power of the blast through both of them back and killed Endimond instantly. Crying out of furry and blinded by sorrow Serena longed toward Beryl.  
  
In his room Kakkarot suddenly sensed that something was wrong and ran out to the garden. Seeing Serena in danger he prepared to throw a huge blast at Beryl. Beryl sensed someone gathering power and redirected her blow to Kakkarot. Seeing the blast heading toward Kakkarot Serena panicked and ran in front of him. Kakkarot screamed "Usako! No!" Everything seem to play in slow motion. The blast hit her pain slash through out her body and she went limp in Kakkarots arms. Cradling Serena in his arms she utter her last word "I love you forever" and she pass away. Stricken with grief Kakkarot leap up and send a blast to Beryl rage blind him and he didn't see Metalia behind him. Metalia send a very powerful blast toward Kakkarot, when he finally notice her presence it was already do late he took the blast at full force. Sprawled on the floor with the remaining strength he crawl to Serena's body to hold her hand. Beryl is badly injured.  
  
When Queen Serenity reached the garden she sees her beloved daughter's body sprawled on the floor. Metalia is laughing, laughing at the Queen's sorrow. With no other choices the Queen took out the Silver Crystal and use all her power to seal the Metalia and Beryl at the cost of her life. "My child I cannot save you but I can help with my remaining strength I will send you to the future to a powerful family so you will have the power to protect yourself from others. May our Goddesses look upon you my child."  
  
The End 


End file.
